Ace Of Hearts
by Arii-hime
Summary: #1: Sometimes, I wonder just what exactly he's writing about.


I decided to make a new drabble series...don't ask. I need to make a multichaptered SOMETHING right now. This series is for my better drabbles (because I still look back on _Operation: LIFE_ and cringe...), now that I think I've developed my writing style enough. It's in a different format than _Operation: LIFE_. The main characters will be switched up (not the same couples over and over) and the drabbles will be longer, more borderline oneshot-ish. So, um, enjoy? :)

**Disclaimer:** Ariisha-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. This applies to all of her drabbles, because you know she'll eventually forget to put them here.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace Of Hearts<br>**

**-Scribbles In His Notebook-**

**Mikan/Natsume**

**Romance, slight humor**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I wonder just what exactly he's writing about.<p>

* * *

><p>He is a creep.<p>

There is really no other word to describe him. Through my very expansive and elaborate (not) vocabulary, the only word I can come up with that fit his actions and personality from my observations is creepy. And sort of emo. But that's more of a derogatory term. Creepy is much nicer.

Though if you ask me, Hyuuga Natsume is beyond creepy.

You'd think someone like him would have tons of friends and girlfriends. He has raven hair that always seems to be messy, but in a sexy way, and crimson eyes, and even I'm willing to admit that he's a bit cute. But all he does is sit around and scribble in that notebook of his and basically be an antisocial creep. Which sucks, if you ask me. If you're so up your own ass you think you can shut out everyone else because of your own problems, go see a counselor. Something's wrong with you. But anyways.

Generally, I'm a good person. Sure, I'm not all that bright, and some people think of me as bothersome, but if you ask a large number of people in my school you'd find out that I'm big-hearted and cheerful. I have lots of friends because everyone likes my colorful personality. For this reason, I'm always forced to work with the "problem" kids in my classes because I'm good at things like that, and normally after a dose of Sakura Mikan they open up and stop being so problematic (most of the time. Sometimes it takes awhile. But you get my point).

And of course, just when you think it'll be smooth sailing, everything goes rotten. Because one stupid, unlucky day, it just so happens that the "problem" kid I'm forced to work with is the antisocial creep himself.

Really now? If my homeroom teacher had been carefully observing, he would have known that me and Natsume do not get along. Of course, we never say anything to each other, but that counts as not getting along because the high school isn't that big so everybody talks to each other, whether they're friends or just associates. Me and him haven't said anything to each other since freshman year. _We do not get along_.

"If you'd actually get to know him a bit, he's actually a very kind person!", my ass.

And to rub more salt in my wounds, my homeroom teacher asked me to even _sit next to him_ and watch over him a little bit because he's "concerned about his condition" and "knows I'll be able to help him out". Even the school counselor personally asked me to just try to befriend him a bit.

Talk about being backed into a corner.

If I sound like I'm being incredibly prejudiced, trust me; I'm not. After I was given my case, I went over to him and said in a perfectly normal and cheerful voice, "Hi! I look forward to getting to know you better."

And the little jerk said _nothing_.

He didn't even look up or anything! He just stared at that goddamn notebook and pretty much ignored me. So just to make sure he actually didn't hear me, I said a bit louder, "Hi!" After all, the classroom is pretty loud in the mornings. Even though I was standing practically right next to him.

If that notebook could talk, I bet it would have said something. _But he didn't_.

"Um, hello?" I waved my hand a bit in the air. Not directly in front of his face (because even I thought that that would be pretty rude, seeing as we don't even know each other), but next to his face. "Do you hear me? I said hi."

The jerk still didn't answer. Which started to make me pissed off.

"Hey! Answer me! Can't you at least say 'hello' back or something? I'm trying to be nice to you!" In my anger I grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie a bit too roughly, and shook him a bit. "Stop ignoring me, damn you!" By now we'd attracted the attention of everyone in the class—because I was talking pretty loudly.

And finally, he looked up and stared into my eyes, which made me suck in my breath because I'd never had someone with eyes a color like his stare me down before. He opened his mouth, and these were the three words that came out:

"Don't touch me."

As if that wasn't rude enough, he swatted my hand off of him like it was a bug.

_In. Front. Of. Everyone._

Now do you see why I hate him?

And I have to try and work with this creep for God knows how long, and _Idon'teven_—ugh. If he at least tried to work with me then it would all be okay and I wouldn't be complaining. But noooo, he has to go make everything difficult because all he wants to do is go emo in a corner and scribble in his stupid notebook and be a jerk when people are obviously trying to help him which causes them angst so they have to scratch all of their personal feelings down on a piece of paper. Whatever. Not my problem.

But I will admit. Sometimes I wonder just what exactly he's writing about that makes him separate himself from everybody else. It would be kind of concerning, but I refuse to show him any kind of sympathy or concern towards him. Misanthropic bastard. I can have a notebook too. So blah to you.

* * *

><p>I swear, every day he makes me find a reason to hate him more. Three days after our terrible first meeting and he's still being a jerk!<p>

So we were in the gymnasium having free time, and I decided to give him a second chance since I sort of stormed off and didn't talk to him ever since that day. I'm too fair. As usual he was sitting on the far corner of the bleachers away from everyone else with that Godforsaken notebook, but I tore myself away from my friends long enough to walk over and give him a smile.

"Hi. I know we got off to a really bad start, but I honestly do want to get to know you better. So I'm sorry." I stuck my hand out, and he stared at it as if it was a particularly vile thing not worth touching before turning his attention back to his (stupid) notebook and starting to write something.

_Rude._

"Can't you at least say one word to let me know you're listening?" Silence. As usual. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Will you stop ignoring me for once and just answer?" Nothing.

It was enough to push me over the edge, though. Yet again.

I threw my hands up in the air. "What is so important in that stupid notebook of yours that it's worth ignoring me—someone who's trying to help-_slash_-befriend you—when I'm trying to communicate with you? Can't you at least try to work with me here? Get your head out of your ass!"

Which, I know, sounded pretty offending, but I think what he said in reply was worse:

"I don't need help, and especially don't need your friendship. The best help you'll be doing me is going away and leaving me alone."

I could only stare in shock as he jumped down off the bleachers and brushed right past me as the bell rung.

It's amazing that he can offend me without using any swear words, and yet I can't even put so much as a dent in him when I (unintentionally) swear at him. I have to give him that much. And at least he's talking to me and saying more than three words at a time. But I think I hate him even more than I did before. What a creep.

I really wish I knew what he's writing in that notebook...

I think he's probably the only one who knows.

* * *

><p>Nothing really happened today. I was ignored like usual which was just fine with me. At least I tried.<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, nothing. Why do I get the hard cases again? Like I said, I don't care.<p>

* * *

><p>A bit better today. Uneventful.<p>

* * *

><p>It's strange. As the days go by it improves a little bit. I don't bother to say hello to him anymore (seeing as he'll never reply...jerk) but he looks up at me to at least show that he knows I'm there. So guess what? He gets a nod. There. We acknowledge each others' presence. It's a start.<p>

Better than before, at least.

I still don't get him though. He makes me go crazy (in a not-so-good way), but instead of deeming him a lost cause and abandoning him, I still stick around anyways. Why is that? I sure as hell don't like him. Definitely not. I'll find out, I guess.

All my friends—especially Hotaru and Sumire—think I'm going bonkers. It seems like nobody really likes him, but I think they all secretly do and are just afraid to tell him. Hotaru told me to just give up, but I'm not. Stubbornness really comes in handy when you need it.

* * *

><p>Okay, what do you call this? I am utterly perturbed. I don't know if he's trying to annoy me again or is just "testing the waters" as Sumire put it, but I don't care. It's a distinct improvement. A very distinct improvement.<p>

So my Chemistry teacher (damn him) partnered all of us up for some stupid experiment that involved unnameable substances, test tubes and Bunsen burners. Of course I got partnered with Hyuuga (I will now refrain from calling him 'the antisocial creep' because we're on better terms now; plus, Anna said it's mean), and I thought, _Oh God, we're never gonna get this done_.

But in fact, it was the opposite.

So we get all of the stuff we need to do the experiment. Mind you, I suck at all forms of chemistry, so I just assumed we were going to utterly fail and I could pin the blame on Hyuuga later for being his usual introverted self and not helping. But he actually helped! I can't believe it myself, but he actually explained everything to me in idiot terms and looked me in the eye. And we got a good grade on it. I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

I tried to tell him thank you but he started ignoring me again. Not that I care. We finally can stand sharing the same space!

Maybe we can actually start being friends now.

* * *

><p>I said hello this morning and he actually replied. Even though it was just a "Hn", it's better than nothing. Heh. I'm getting to him.<p>

I wonder if this is the time when I can ask him about that notebook. Obviously he doesn't react well when other people come into contact with it because when I put my hand on it for a millisecond to just scoot it off of my desk a little bit, he might as well have bitten my hand off because of the way he snatched it away. Jerk. It's not like I wanted to read it or anything, especially with him sitting two millimeters away.

My friends still think I'm crossing to the dark side. Whatever.

Today Hyuuga asked me if I could meet him after school tomorrow. Okay...but...okay.

* * *

><p>Everything is just really confusing right now and I just can't explain it. I really need a nap. I'm going to go take one. Maybe it'll clear my head.<p>

Was he lying?

* * *

><p>All right. I'm fine now. I took a nice, long nap and it helped. I feel much better now, so maybe I'll be able to make sense of what happened.<p>

Trust me, I was pretty surprised when he asked me to meet him after school, but I was even more surprised at what he seriously asked.

He asked if I wanted to walk home together.

Which I had no problem with, believe me. I just found it odd how quickly he went from being an antisocial creepface towards me to asking to walk home with me. Amazing what time and a dose of Sakura Mikan can do to some people.

So it was really awkward because it was just the two of us and this long stretch of sidewalk and since we never actually bothered to converse with each other it was completely silent, and as I glanced at the notebook under his arm, I thought it an appropriate time to ask.

"What do you even write in that notebook?" I made my voice sound as light and not-curious as possible. "You seem to..._treasure_...it a lot."

And without a word, _he handed it to me_.

Which made start having a mental freak-out moment as I took the notebook shakily.

_What are you waiting for, isn't this what you've wanted to know since you met him?_

So I opened it, and it's filled with—

Love letters.

All of them, started, then crossed out and continuing on another page. Every single one started differently but never ended. The only thing that's alike about them all is who they're addressed to.

_Sakura Mikan._

* * *

><p><em>Imagine the ending how you like ;)<em>

_Of course you know I'd have to start this with an MxN drabble. Anyways, this is actually based on a real-life story that happened and is currently happening to me (although you KNOW it doesn't and won't end like how this did). So yeah. Mikan was so OOC but it was fun. And I know it's kinda crappy (as all my first drabbles are), but hopefully it'll get better? :)_

_Sooo...review please? Tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for reading,_

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
